The Tragic Affair
by CashmereHargitay
Summary: E/O based FanFic. Oliva and Elliot have been partners for 13 years, and lovers for 6 of those 13. Olivia is married to Trevor and they have three children. Kathy is Elliot's girlfriend. Read to see the tragic twist and turns that leaves Olivia alone.
1. Chapter 1 The Case

Damn it Liv! When are you going to tell Trevor, it's been six years and he still thinks you're working late? You know what Elliot you have been pressuring me to tell Trevor when in reality Kathy doesn't have the slightest idea; I have three children and a marriage of 13 years to think about Elliot all you have is a girlfriend. _Elliot stared at the women he had loved from the moment she walked into the squad room. Remembering how she tried so hard to be like one of the boys. The tension between the two of them, how during long stake outs she would complain the car was so cold, and he would take off his jacket and wrap her in it, holding her trying his best to keep her warm._ Look let's not fight Liv ok last night was amazing, and plus we're late Cragen called an hour ago. Olivia took Elliot's hands and placed them on her waist, she look at him with the most loving eyes. Elliot could not help but smile at her; he leaned in and kissed her on the neck working his way to her lips. She moaned and whispered in his ear we're an hour late already what's one more? Elliot laughed and picked Olivia up and placed her gently on the counter top, unbuttoning her blouse one button at a time never breaking the gaze that they shared. He kissed each one of her breast as he undid her white lace bra. Her head tilted back and she bit her lip letting out another soft moan. She quickly undid Elliot belt causing his pants to release and fall to the floor. Their eyes met and they both giggled. Elliot slowly slid into Olivia, her hands gripping at his back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Well look what the cat dragged in, Caption I'm sorry I got all caught up in traffic and Kathy did-save it El Cragen cutting him off mid sentence. Where the hell is Olivia, we have a double homicide and the press is already all over it like wild lions in a jungle, move your ass and tell Olivia to meet you there. Elliot thought to himself how that would not be hard seeing how she was already in the car. Something funny about two dead people detective? No caption Elliot coming back not realizing he was smiling at the thought of Olivia already being with him. We will get right on it caption. Elliot made his way to the car as Olivia was stepping out, what are you doing? What's wrong? Well Cragen is pissed and we have to get down town to a double homicide. Oh Great Olivia said moving a strand of her hair out of her face. You drive before; Elliot could even respond she tossed him the keys.

Arriving down town was like entering a wild jungle with hungry beast that had been deprived of food for years. Approaching the crime scene Olivia and Elliot where graced with the awful smells of death and chemicals. Two girls laid side by side both halfway undress, bruised from head to toe and it looks as if they had been raped. What do we have here Warner. Malinda stood up making eye contact with both detectives. The COD: looks to be a blow to the head some type of sharp object I won't be able to tell until I get them on my table. However both ladies where raped and put up a fight, there is blood and skin under their fingernails. Can you give us anything to go on, a place to start Olivia snapped. From the look of their cloths they could be high-end escort girls. I would look into The Pink Lover.

Olivia and Elliot had gone to The Pink Lover and came up empty handed both girls had no ID on them and Warner hadn't gotten back with the blood work yet. So what should we do, Olivia placing her hands on each side of her temples. What's wrong Liv? Nothing I'm fine, Olivia pushed away from her desk and went into the crib, Elliot slowly followed her. Grabbing her arm as she tried to push away from him. Hey He said in a low loving voice. Talk to me I know you're not fine. I am just overwhelmed El. Elliot pulling Olivia closer to him. Talk to me Liv what's- a loud noise came from the squad room. Those are my babies my daughters who did this to them? Everyone making a way toward the squad room to see who had stumbled in. Standing before them was a lady who was about 4'5 with blonde hair and brown eyes. Hello Miss my name is detective Benson; can you tell me your name? Lisa and I seen the news for two missing girls and I have not seen my babies since Friday a-an-and those are them. Please who did this to them? Olivia's head was already spinning and she felt as if she was going to pass out, trying to regain her balance she asked the lady if she would have a seat and identify the girls age and last where about.

I think I'm going to call it a night El. Elliot looking at his watch seeing it read 11:30. Olivia you have been acting weird all day what is the matter with you. Olivia inhaled a deeply then let it out, letting her shoulders drop and rolling her eyes to the back of her head. No Elliot there is nothing wrong with me. I just have a thing called a family I have missed countless amount of dinners and so many of my daughter dance performances I have lost count. I need to go home and be with my husband because if you have forgotten I am married, now goodnight. The moment Olivia let the violent words escape her lips she knew she had messed up she knew she had hurt Elliot's feelings although that was extremely had to do she knew that she had done it. The walk home that night was unsettling she was going to her house with her family she had not been home in weeks maybe to get a change of clothes or a shower but it had been awhile since she laid her head on her own pillow.

She arrived at her house and just stood looking at her children play area, almost losing her balance again feeling the same dizziness she felt earlier. She proceeded to enter; taking her shoes off at the front door she could still smell the left over pasta that Trevor cooked. She climbed her steps and silently fell into bed. She laid there and thought about her last words to Elliot, playing it back in her own mind caused her to get teary eyed she loved him, he knew this but she knew her words were still piercingly painful. As she was drifting to sleep, she heard the words hello stranger. Trevor had awoken and Olivia was not ready for what night entailed.


	2. Chapter 2 Annoyed

"Hey Trevor" Olivia said with a hint of annoyance and exhaustion in her voice.

" Olivia it has been weeks since our last encounter with each other, I feel as if I have gained a roommate and lost a wife" Trevor comments not hurting Olivia only making her more bothersome.

"Look Trevor work has been chaotic lately, we are short staffed ever since munch resigned, and I just don't have time."

"Well damn it Olivia make time, you where married to me before the job. You have 3 children to think about."

"Yes" Olivia snapped "but may I remind you, it was you who wanted children in the first place, I never asked for them and hell I never wanted them. However they are here and I am doing my best to be present for them."

Olivia once again knew that the words that so violently escape her lips could have a massive effect on her marriage.

"Look Trevor that's not what I meant." Olivia doing her best to find the right words a solution to the mess she had unknowingly created.

"No! Save it Olivia if that's how you feel then maybe you should go, I mean I'm pretty sure there is some dead guy to get justice for, or a girl who has been raped. Go Olivia go be New York City's hero, it is what you do best."

Olivia knowing Trevor's words where intended to cause her agony, She rapidly removed herself from their bed obtaining all of her clothing items and progressing her way out of the house. Once outside Olivia stopped to regain her balance, feeling a sharp pain in a head, Olivia placed herself gently on the chair that sat in front of her home, looking at her children's play area pondering how much of their growing up, that she was sadly absence for. The look on Elliot's face when she brought up her family.

Once Olivia's head exited the tailspin it was so violently thrown in. She proceeded to Elliot's house Kathy was out of town on business as usual and she needed to engulf herself it steamy hot water. Olivia had a key so there was no need to knock.

Olivia made her way to the bathroom, pictures of Kathy bulging out like a black rose in the mist of pure white ones. Upon entering Olivia stared into the mirror. Having terrible recognizing the person that she become. Olivia quickly and violently ripped her cloths off. Turning the shower water to a scorching flesh burning temperature.

Olivia's body burning as the water attacked her. Olivia's mind Running through the jungle like a wild free gazelle. Olivia's breath running pacing at the speed of light. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head. And Olivia falling into blackness.

"Liv" Elliot called out desperately. "Liv wake up are you okay" Olivia Heard Elliot's cries but opening her eyes seemed impossible, and her entire body was on fire. "El" Olivia whispered in a low faint voice.

"I-I'm sorry" "I should not have thrown my family in your face like that" "it was evil"

"it's okay Liv I know, you need to get some rest." "Don't worry about the case I'll handle it today". Elliot covering Olivia ,her body flinching "when the covers connected with body."

Olivia couldn't sleep so just laid there and thought of all she had been through in the last 13 years, her job, her marriage, 3kids, her affair. What had her life become, where was she supposed to go from here?

Olivia not noticing she had drifted off to sleep until she heard the door and Elliot entering.

"El is that you" Olivia said taking one last swig of beer. "Come in here Elliot." Elliot made his way to the room finding Olivia laid across the bed, in a white lace dress. "Guess want?" Biting her lip and grabbing Elliot toward the bed.

"Liv what are you doing"

"well you in a minute I hope"

Olivia slowly removing Elliot shirt kissing his every body part, journeying her way down to his pants. Elliot turned Olivia on her back. Lifting up her skirt to her waists. Slowly thrusting in and out of Olivia. Going deeper as Olivia eyes slowly closest. Her hands gripping the sheets tightly, as Elliot continue at his smooth paste. Gripping Olivia's waist he began moving quickly. Both of them out of breathe, Olivia released a loud moan. "Oh my god Elliot, please don't stop" she pleaded both of them sweating, Elliot now moving at a much faster pace.

The sound of keys is what caused both Elliot and Olivia to jump up, forcing them away each other right before there highest climax.

"Damn it!" Olivia whispered but with frustration. "I thought you said that bitch wouldn't be back until next week, Elliot what the hell"

"she comes back early sometimes" Both of them still whispering, as their bodies are still completely bare.

"Elliot i'm home."

Olivia scrambling around the room collecting her clothing, and dashing into the bathroom.

"Hey El, do you have company?"

"Oh no it's just Olivia, she was doing some uh um undercover work for this case. I asked her if she could fill me in on details once she got done"

"Really Elliot on the bed" Kathy motioning her hand at the bed, that had been disheveled. Elliots eyes jumping all over the room searching for an expiation.

"Im just messing with Ya El" Kathy taking her hand and playfully slapping Elliot on the shoulder.

"Well tell her she can stay for dinner"

Kathy shouted as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Really dinner" Olivia fussed. "The last thing I want to do is have dinner with her"

"Olivia look just do this for me tonight, please. Kathy rarely gets to speak with you. She wants to get to know you better"

"Yes Elliot" Olivia trying her best to keep her voice at a low whisper. "Because I want to get to know the girlfriend of the man that i am sleeping with. Fucking great Elliot really fucking fantastic"

Olivia made her way into the kitchen. Where Kathy stood taken something red and cheesy out of the oven.

"It's lasagna" Kathy giggled. "Elliot told me its your second favorite after Chinese food."

"Yup it sure is" Olivia replied with sarcasm.

Kathy made her way to the table setting three plates and wine glasses.

"Red or white" she asked so innocently.

"Red please" Olivia not amused by any of this.

"So tell me about this case, oh well I mean the details I can know"

Elliot started to talk and Olivia could not believe that she was sitting across the table from the girl having wine and dinner, while sleeping with her boyfriend. Kathy and Elliot continued to talk and Olivia continued to drink and look at her watch.


End file.
